Vanessa
Vanessa is the main antagonist Ursula's alter ego from The Little Mermaid. Vanessa is a very attractive, unbearably beautiful and insanely sexy human woman who tried to marry Prince Eric. She had pale skin, big doe eyes, long wavy dark hair and a slim waist. The Little Mermaid Vanessa appears in the film as Ursula's stop-gap plan to prevent Ariel and Eric from kissing. Immediately after disrupting their romantic boat-ride, she transforms into Vanessa and starts using Ariel's voice from the her seashell necklace. By unknown means, Vanessa transports herself to the beach outside Eric's castle later that night and walks through the fog, singing the same song to him that Ariel sang when she gave her voice up to Ursula, but in a lower register. Though the visibility is poor, Eric lingers, trying to make out the features of the mystery woman and golden mist trailing from the glowing necklace enters his eyes, hypnotizing him. The next morning Scuttle wakes up Ariel and Sebastian and tells them that Eric is getting married, assuming that the bride is Ariel. Ariel rushes happily from the room, pausing only to fluff her hair slightly, only to come to a dead stop on the stairs as she hears Grimsby talking to Eric. Hiding behind a pillar she peeks her head out to see a lovely dark-haired young woman wearing a tight dress hanging off of Eric's arm. Vanessa clings docilely to Eric's side while Grimsby congratulates the couple, although he seems uncertain about the wedding. Unable to bear more the intimate scene, Ariel rushes off sobbing into her hands. Vanessa watches her run over Eric's shoulder before discreetly turning her attention back to Eric who is standing completely still with a glazed expression on his face and cuddes up against him rubbing one of her boobs on his arm. She glances smirkingly at her shell necklace as she does so and laughes quietly to herself as she runs her fingers against the necklace. For a brief moment the shell glows golden. Later that afternoon the elegant wedding ship has already departed leaving Ariel to cry at the harbor. Vanessa sings melodiously in satisfaction with her schemes and twirls around her dressing cabin in her more revealing slip, seemingly admiring herself in the mirror. Unbeknownst to her, Scuttle spies on her as she does so and recognizes Ursula's reflection in the mirror. He flies off in a panic to tell Ariel about the scheme and is assigned to stall the wedding. He gathers a group of sea animals to converge on the wedding ship. Eric and Vanessa march down the wedding aisle arm-in-arm. Hearing Max growl at her, Vanessa scowls at him and kicks his face in passing, but nobody notices. The two come to a halt at the minister who begins the ceremony, but slowly. He comes to the vows just as the sun touches the horizon. Vanessa smirks at the sun and prepares to accept her victory, but then she hears squawking behind her. Scuttle's animals destroy the wedding: Birds divebomb Vanessa, pelicans drop water on her, a lobster pinches her nose, starfish slap her face and torso, seals bounce her between them before throwing her on top of the wedding cake, dolphins spit water on her, Scuttle screams at her, grabs her necklace and kicks her face and Max breaks his leash to run up behind her and bite her butt as she fights Scuttle. She screams her head off throughout the wedding. The necklace snaps off her neck at the last and she loses Ariel's voice,roger rabbit captured vanessa and tied vanessa up most of her beauty, and Eric's hypnosis fades after which he promptly ignores her. Vanessa is tied up and gagged but roger rabbit lift sun goes up after Ariel and Eric can kiss. breakdown, she reverts back into Ursula. House of Mouse Ursula briefly appeared as Vanessa once on House of Mouse in the episode "House of Crime". Goofy interrogates her, asking if she has seen any disguised villains. She pretentiously answers no, and then transforms back into Ursula when Goofy leaves her table. See also Ronno Aunt Sarah Scar category:Females Category:The Little Mermaid Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Women Category:Alternate Forms Category:Villainesses Category:Henchwomen Category:Antagonists Category:Mickey's House of Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Master of Evil Category:Polite villains Category:Liars Category:Cowards Category:Brutes Category:Kidnappers Category:Fighter Category:1990's introductions Category:Criminals Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Oppressors